


Destinies Intertwine

by That_one_gamer_gurl



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cannonverse, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Ravioli, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, headcannons before and after game events, ravilda, videogame series, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_gamer_gurl/pseuds/That_one_gamer_gurl
Summary: This is the story of how Link and Ravio met. And of all Links adventures. And also of the slowly developing relationship that ensues as Link gets this strange new roommate. This is very closely based off of the game. (RavioLi)





	Destinies Intertwine

**Author's Note:**

> Given the fact that technically cannonly Link and Ravio are ten in A Link Between Worlds, I will be upping the age to 16. This is so that this won’t be weird. (Yes I know the ages weren’t specified on but several times he was referred to as a kid and he had a child’s voice in the game so it stands to reason that he is kid Link. And Ravio is technically his Lorule counterpart so yeah.) Anyway other than the upping the age part this will be very closely based off the game. I’m gonna attempt to start this while the game plot is still fresh in my mind and I have the inspiration. 
> 
> A few fair warnings: this will not always be word for word exact. And I will be condensing parts like dungeons and stuff. Kinda in the fashion of most Zelda manga where they have Link enter the area and encounter the boss almost immediately.  
> This will have violence and gore at times.  
> It will have some dark moments but nothing too triggering.  
> It will have some graphic depictions of yaoi (boy x boy). (In-depth detailed lemon.)  
> I might put some Mpreg in this too.  
> As such if you don’t like one or more of the things on here I wouldn’t recommend reading.  
> The rest of you feel free. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Legend tells of a time where the land of Hyrule was plunged into a terrible darkness. The demon king Ganon whom sought the triforce wrought destruction upon the kingdom. That was when a brave boy rose up to defend the land. The legendary master sword in hand he challenged the demon king and with the help of the Seven Sages he managed to seal him away. Legend says that should evil once again threaten the peaceful kingdom of Hyrule, then a new hero would rise to face it. 

However, there exists a parallel kingdom. One similar to that of Hyrule. Only much darker and rather a shadow of its former glory. Such is the setting for the beginning of this tale. 

It was a very dark day. Far darker than normal for there was an ever growing panic in the kingdom of Lorule. It’s princess Hilda had been searching tirelessly for a solution to an ever growing problem that had existed for centuries. Ravio, a raven haired youth of 16 had been taken on as a knight of sorts for the princess. Hence why he had been summoned to a council with her majesty along with another. An advisor of sorts. Yuga. Ravio had never really liked Yuga. He could tell that this man was far from virtuous and even suspected that he had some secret agenda. This made him nervous. As he glanced over at the other man he felt a sense of dread and possibly even a hint of evil. When Yuga shot him a look of utter distaste he quickly brought his attention back to the princess.

“We need to do something soon. If we don’t then our kingdom will eventually crumble.” She sighed as she looked at the red haired man to the left of her. That was when Ravio decided to pipe up. “Princess with all do respect, I think you should reconsider this plan. It would likely cause something akin to war. There has to be another way.” This was when Yuga decided to rudely interject. Clearly he disliked Ravio and anything he said was basically irrelevant in his eyes. “Well then what do YOU suggest we do vermin?” Honestly as far as he was concerned Ravio was entirely unhelpful and a waste of time. “Yuga please. This isn’t helping the situation. We mustn’t bicker amongst ourselves.” Her tone had a sense of slight irritation. That and exhaustion. She looked the raven haired male in the eyes. “Still, He has a point. You haven’t really contributed much in the way of ideas let alone alternatives. Rather you have just shot down any ideas Yuga and I have come up with.” This made Ravio flinch slightly. “While Yuga’s Idea does have some faults, it’s the best we have right now and it’s better than just sitting here doing nothing. I must ask that you refrain from speaking unless you have something useful to contribute.” This made Yuga smirk feeling a sense of superiority. All the while Ravio felt horrible. He might as well have just endured a slap to the face at this point. “Now then, we will discuss this further at a later date. You are both dismissed.” This was followed by a “yes your majesty.” From both males in the room. 

Once he was alone Ravio sighed whilst Sheerow flitted about. “I get the sense that Im not truly needed here. And I don’t agree with this plan of theirs. I can’t be apart of it.” His friend landed on his shoulder and gave a soft chirp. He gently stroked his feathers and smiled almost bittersweetly. He’d had some time to think after all of this and he had acted fast. There existed a bracelet that had initially belonged to the princess. When he had the chance he had stolen it. This was one way he would be able to both slow them down and escape. Escape to that other world. He had to do something. Anything. “Come on Sheerow. Let’s go home.” With that he quickly took his leave. Little did he know, Yuga had been spying on him. He knew of what he had taken. As for what he would do about it. Well, all in good time. 

Three days to go. She wants to do the right thing. I wish I could help her. But leaving is my only option. 

Ravio was holed up in his house making the preparations to leave. As he usually did he was jotting down his thoughts in his diary. A sort of way of clearing his conscience. 

2 days to go. She’s being duped. Doesn’t she realize that? He’s just a leech. There’s no choice but to go. 

1 day to go. I have so little magic. Enough to go there-maybe not to come back. But tomorrow must be the day. I may never see her again, but I vow to save her from all this.

As he wrote that last part he shook a little bit. He was very saddened by the current state of affairs. Not to mention the situation in which he had found himself most of all. He deeply cared for the princess. And it wasn’t like he didn’t share the same wish as her. But he knew the way she was going about it was all wrong. He had spent the last few days on high alert because he had a feeling that it wouldn’t be long before the princess and Yuga figured out what he was up to. Then they would most definitely come after him and try to stop him. Maybe even destroy him if Yuga had his way. This scared him right down to the core. By no means was he brave or courageous. Even given his past. He was really a downright coward. What he was about to do only proved this. He was really just running away. 

Sheerow landed on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek a bit letting out a few chirps. Ravio gave a few shaky breaths as he closed the diary and gently pet the little bird. “I’ll be alright buddy. No need to worry.” He went over to a small chest in the back of the room and pulled out a purple robe with a bunny hood of sorts. This was meant to be his disguise so that he could sneak away without being recognized. He had a long scarf to go with it. Making extra sure that nobody would see his face and realize who he actually was. “May as well get changed. We will be leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning. I can’t afford to take my time. If we are to escape it has to be tomorrow.”

With that he quickly slipped it on. Sheerow just hovering behind him. Then he turned to look at the little feathery creature. “Well, think this will do the trick?” He wrapped the scarf around his neck making sure is was very well secure. It was very soft and comfortable. The blue and white bird chirped approvingly earning a slight chuckle from the little lorulian. On top of a change in outfit, he also had gotten many different weapons. He had a feeling he would get some use out of them. That and if he found the right person in that other world, perhaps they too would get some use out of them. With all that done he sat back against the wall and let out a sigh. He knew not how long he stayed like this but he soon drifted off. It was a slightly fitful dream. And he had been trapped within the confines of it for some time before he heard a loud crash which startled him awake. Alarmed he scrambled to his feet, Sheerow beside him, equally alarmed. 

He gave a few chirps that sounded a bit fearful. Then BAM another loud bang followed by many more. Someone or something was at the door. Looking around it was clearly still dark out. Even more reason to believe this wasn’t just some simple visitor. “I think they have come for me. Might be time to take my leave. Straight this instant.” He spoke in a quiet but shaky voice. He was quite terrified. Luckily running away was what he was best at. Cautiously he had made for the door. Managing to get a peek. Sure enough a nasty couple of monsters were at the door. Just the sight of them was causing him to panic. He rushed into action. Bed, table, chairs, shelf, boxes and barrels. He used them to make a giant barricade, separating him from them. Naturally he was exhausted but he couldn’t stop there. He needed to leave. Clearly the front door wasn’t an option. 

If he even tried to go out that door he would surely get hurt or worse and there would be absolutely no chance of escape. Those beasts would likely tear him apart. “This is likely Yuga’s doing. Further proof that he can’t be trusted. He would rather have me dead.” Frantically he looked around until he found what looked like a weak spot in the wall. He got a bright idea. And just in time too because with a couple more loud banging noises on the door it finally gave way and they started pouring in. With a gasp of fright he quickly put his idea into action. He blew up the spot in the wall with a bomb and quickly ducked through it. Then he quickly filled the hole before he started running off into the night. His friend right in tow. Loud crashing noises coming from his home. He had managed to escape into the cover of night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically a prologue as well as an introduction. The next chapter will be where the game basically starts. But it won’t be exact because I don’t want it to feel like your just reading some script for the game or something. 
> 
> I hope you guys will stay tuned!


End file.
